helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Morning Musume. '14 Special Concert Tour Fuyu 2014 ~PreMix!~
Morning Musume . '14 Special Concert Tour Fuyu 2014 ~PreMix!~ (モーニング娘。14 特別コンサート ツアー富有 2014年 ～ プレ ミックス ！ ～) is Morning Musume '14's special 2014 winter tour. This was the graduation concert of Muramoto Chie and Murakami Chiyo and Morning Musume's first concert under the name "Morning Musume. '14". Setlist #VTR #Kibou o Uketsuke Kudasai! - Muramoto,Murakami ft. Morning Musume. 14 #What is LOVE? #MC 1 #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Shabondama #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #OK YEAH #MC 2 #I WISH (Updated) - 9th generation, 10th generation, 11th generation #Aruiteru (Updated) - Michishige Sayumi #Iroppoi Jirettai (Updated) - Murakami Chiyo #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory!~ (Updated) - Muramoto Chie #Wolf Boy #Brainstorming (Updated) #MC 3 - Muramoto Chie, Murakami Chiyo, D@NCE LIFE #POCKY LOVE, COCKY LOVE - D@NCE LIFE #HELLO,HELLO - D@NCE LIFE #Ai no Gundan #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #MC 4 - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki, Oshiro Eiko #Rival Otoko - Ono Sayuki & Eguchi Rin Encore #Letters from Chie and Chiyo #Saishu Egao,Mazu GOODBYE - Muramoto Chie & Murakami Chiyo #Kako Kara no Burasuto - Muramoto Chie #Watashi no Saigo no Love Letter - Murakami Chiyo #Graduation Ceremony #Never Forget - Muramoto, Murakami ft. Morning Musume. 14 Second Encore #Seishun Collection #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ Featured Members *Morning Musume . '14 **Sixth Generation: Michishige Sayumi & Muramoto Chie (Graduation Concert) **Seventh Generation: Murakami Chiyo (Graduation Concert) **Ninth Generation: Fukumura Mizuki,Ikuta Erina,Sayashi Riho,Suzuki Kanon & Saburo Mami **Tenth Generation: Iikubo Haruna,Ono Sayuki,Ishida Ayumi,Sato Masaki & Kudo Haruka **Eleventh Generation: Eguchi Rin & Oda Sakura *D@NCE LIFE **Camila Rodriguez **Hidehiko Ana **Abe Karin **Yamagishi Rica **Motegi Hikari **Sugiura Rena **Natsuko Karen **Miyagi Aira *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **2oth Gen: Yamaki Risa, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru Trivia *This was Muramoto Chie's and Murakami Chiyo's graduation concert from Morning Musume. *The concert was revealed December 10,2013,on the official Hello!Project website. However, it was slightly altered due to D@NCE LIFE's guest appearance. *This was the group's first concert under the name "Morning Musume. 14". *The setlist was revealed by Tsunku on his 12/10/13 blog. * D@NCE LIFE announced their debut single on the last day. *After Track #15, Saburo Mami fled the stage and did not return until the graduation ceremony. When asked why she left, Saburo said that it was because she was upset about Muramoto and Murakami graduating. Durning this time, Ono Sayuki covered Saburo's solo lines. *Former Morning Musume members Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, and LinLin attended the graduation concert. *S/mileage, C/olorage, Uchota~, C-ute, Berryz Koubou, several DIVAS., Kojima Haruna, Sashihara Rino, Ono Erika, Murakami Haru, and Mano Erina also attended the graduation concert. Schedule *February 2,2014: Nippon Budokan *February 6,2014: Yokohama Stadium *February 8,2014: Shibuya AX *February 10,2014: Nakano Sun Palace *February 12,2014: Saitama Super Arena *February 14,2014: Yoyonogi National Stadium (Last Day) Category:Graduation Concert Category:2014 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2014 Releases